2049 Days
by rilojenkins
Summary: A seemingly innocent visit with Chloe alters time, leading Max to discover their intertwined fate.
1. Reunion

Reunion

* * *

Max is back again for another visit. She blinks away the flash of the polaroid, letting the bathroom-blue tile come into focus. Habit kicks in as gears begin to wind. Max tilts the camera, snags the photo, gives it a few shakes, and stows them away. She pauses, pressing her hand against the outer pocket of the satchel.

The butterfly lingers as Max approaches the sink. She rests her rear on the corner, feeling it shift under her weight as she peers down old friend's glowy-blue wings. But the spirit of this timeline stays with human Chloe for now. There's several ways to rescue her - but this seems to work best. With a thud the door swings open. She catches glimpse of the lava like abyss that awaits her outside. Nathan emerges. His brow rises as Max stares him down. Sometimes she yells at him. But that usually leads to an argument, so silence shall do as he holds up the door. Chloe says something, and he winces, backing into the haze. Max smirks, she's probably giving him all kinds of shit. The door snaps open again. She approaches and Max shudders, slamming her eyes shut. She listens for the flutter of wings.

"Max?" Chloe whispers. That brings out a smile. Maybe things can be different. Chloe's always gone when she returns. So Max comes back. Stays over, drives along the coast, visits the junkyard or lighthouse –- anything - just to spend just a few fleeting moments with her.

"Hey, Chloe," It too is a whisper. Max catches the familiar hurt in her in the eyes, but forces another smile, "Been a while."


	2. Recollection

Recollection

* * *

Nathan shoots them both a glance as they blow past him. Luckily they're right by an exit - though - Max's gaze lingers around the halls, watching familiar faces pass by. It's weird being back after so long. There's a squeak and Max rushes to catch the door, letting the autumn breeze brush past, rustling nearby bulletin papers.

Once they reach the parking lot steps, they're relatively alone so the real questions begin.

"That disappointed to see me again?" Chloe says as she skips down steps. Max limps close by.

"No, I'm just –- at a loss, I guess. It's been such a long time. I don't even know where begin."

"Well, you could start with sorry, Chloe." She stretches over a pothole, " _Sorry for not calling - for five years._ "

"Believe me," Max slows down, "I know. It was- super fucked of me," her hand clips onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. Yeah. It was," they resume their pace and Chloe glances back at Max, her eyes a little brighter, "And I forgive you. Ya dork."

But who can after so long, it's not like it spoils things - what they have - but it does make things touchy. A gust carries a few fliers out of the bed of Chloe's truck. Max glances down as one grazes her foot, "You putting up these posters?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Town's covered in them."

"And you think Nathan's involved?"

"Do you?" Chloe halts, "Are you saying that little punk did something to her too!"

"Yes," she lowers her voice, "You aren't the first."

"How-"

"-It's happened to others too."

"How do you- that's so fucked. That piece of shit is going-"

"-I know. It's taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Max keeps walking. They're so close to the truck. Chloe grabs her shoulder, "Dude, what does that mean?" Max clenches her teeth, "Max!?"

"It means I can travel through fucking time, Chloe!" Chloe's face twists up, "It means you have some seven - fucking cigarettes in your pocket, you- you have that fucking panda keychain, and some eighty-fucking-six cents and I- I've come back so many -!" Max grows quiet, "I—I just want to get to where we're friends again.


	3. Reminiscence

Reminisce

* * *

The seat vibrates under Max as the truck gains speed. Outside the sun is low enough to break through the dreamy-like haze that plagues her horizon, its glow halos Chloe's cute blue bangs. She turns to Max,

"So- time travel, huh?" Max nods, "How does that work?"

"I've got no idea. I've had it- for a while now though," she trails off.

"Then- why are you back?" Max breaks away and watches the road ahead. "Max!? You gotta talk to me. First you snap and now you won't- we share everything," Max wipes her eye and turns to her. Chloe gets quiet, "It's- about me?"

"Yeah."

"What- do I like, bite the bullet or something," silence, "Jesus, Max! I- what the hell am I getting into?"

"A shitload. Saving you- brings a storm. Literally. A huge fucking tornado."

"Saving me?"

"Chloe, you get shot. And that's just where things begin." Chloe glances back at Max, blinks a few times and then looks back down the road,

"Damn. And after?"

"I don't know. I can only stay for so long. When I lose focus, I jump back."

"Well, I'm alive so mission accomplished. What's the problem then, sista?"

"You're not _there_."

"You mean I'm -– dead. Still. Even after all your time magic."

"No matter what I do."

"You're sure I'm not- out. Getting food or some shit," Max is again silent, "No matter what-" Chloe's chest drums.

"Yeah," she whispers, "well- so far-"

"-So you come back to do what exactly? Cause you treated seeing me again like some fucking- chore."

"Chloe, I- miss you."

"So what- this just some- some visitation!? _Drop in on Chloe_ , disappear when you get sick of me. And what? If you fuck up do you just zip back and keep telling me how you love me until I do too?"

"No- Chloe. I would never." She maneuvers to the side of the road. The truck shakes as a car passes,

"Swear?" Max studies the dash and takes a deep breath, "Fuck you, Max." Chloe jerks her thumb behind her, "Walk your ass back to school." Max closes her eyes and reaches out her arm.

"Home, shit home." She says barging inside. Max trails behind, watching her as she goes. She turns to Max, "Well, the day's yours, friendo. What the hell do you want to do?" Max unclips her satchel.

"First I was thinking we could start with a movie."

Chloe huffs, "Max, movie's the last thing I want to fucking do right now."

"You'll like this one. Don't tell me you're not in a mellow mood for some Blade Runner."

"We've seen that shit like a million times!"

"The sequel?"

"Th-the what now? There's a fucking sequel to Blade Runner?"

"Yeah, I mean - technically it hasn't been made yet. Got it right here."


	4. Richter

Richter

* * *

Rain rasps against the window as winds screech like a kettle. Chloe's there. In the middle of her room. Muddy footprints trail her as droplets strain from her hair, trickling onto floor. Max brushes her shining skin, but she doesn't respond.

"Chloe," Max whispers, "I'll go grab a towel."

"I'm fine."

"Chloe."

"I don't need a fucking towel, Max."

"I just want to help."

"Just- let it go, Max." She turns to her and gives her a hug. Max squeezes her tight, sinking into her, "Do you need to hear it?" her chest vibrates, "That I forgive you," she sways Max back and forth, "That we'd have been best friends again," warmth bleeds from her gut as wind and rain tear into room. Max touches Chloe's cheek and she nestles her head into it.

"I just," The wind gets louder and louder and the floor begins to shake. Max screams, "I JUST want to be with you again."

"You ALWAYS were." She returns, wind tears away her beanie and walls begin to give way, "I always- ALWAYS have- always will," the tornado rips away the roof, "LOVE YOU!"


	5. Rewind

Rewind

* * *

Light dapples the room through wooden blinds. Soft light. Morning or evening light. She rolls her tongue along the roof of her mouth, quenching a dry patch. After a stretch, Max feels her back pocket, and flicks out her phone. 6:47 P.M. If this is a normal life maybe she's waking up from an afternoon nap. Somewhere. But where? Max swipes at her phone. Arcadia Bay, Oregon. She narrows her brow. Before her is a box of camera equipment, and the butterfly photo lies on the floor.

Outside, a short hallway that opens into a kitchen/living space. Probably an apartment or small home. At the entry there's two doors, Max glances out the one with a window. Front door. Makes sense. The other leads to -– she twists the knob - the garage. On a little makeshift bench sits William's toolbox and his leather jacket. She peers around the corner and steps down. Her bare feet scrunch to the cool touch of concrete. Single door garage. And Chloe's truck is here. Huh. Keys mark up the front door and Max whirls around. Boots clamber inside. She tiptoes to the entry and peers back into the house, just as Chloe turns to see her.

"Hey, Max!"


	6. Ripples

Ripples

* * *

"Max, you okay?" she sets down the paper bag.

"Chloe?" Max steps inside. Her eyes are wide and her heart lurches.

"Oh, sweetie." She says walking up and embracing her. Max clutches to her, squeezing her tight. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Wha-what? Chloe, how!? Where-" Max buries her head into Chloe's shoulder, and keeps sniffling. She's pretty sure snot is dripping all over her. Chloe holds her close, kisses her on the forehead and smiles.

"I take it you zoned out again." She says in a low whisper, "Where'd you go this time? How far back?"

"Zoned- ugh-to-Th-the- to the bathroom."

"All the way there?"

"Chloe, what happened after that!?"

"Ahh- lot." She smirks, "It was one hell of a day, Max."

"No, seriously. I've been trying- _so long_ to save you. How? How- how'd we do it?"

"Max, we just did. We took things one day at a time."

"Why here? Why are we back in Arcadia Bay?"

She tilts her head, "It's what we wanted. I mean- not at first. Hell, I still fucking hate this place, but it's a part of us."

"Nothing bad happens to you?"

"Fuck I wish. We just follow the system. Photo a day. Something happens. Reset. Been pretty foolproof," she grabs Max's hand and pulls her to the living room. Picking up a remote Chloe turns on the radio, she spins to Max and smiles, "Dance with me, hippie."

Max cuddles into her as Chloe rocks her around the room, "So- how many times _have_ you tried to save me?"

"Never kept track," Chloe tilts her head and Max smiles, "Cause there'd never be a number where I'd stop." Chloe gives her a squeeze and Max giggles.

"I'm glad. And now that you're back, maybe you'll stop zoning out so often."

"Zoning out?"

"Yeah. You aren't really here anymore, you know? You're always somewhere else. Looking back. I think you fried your poor brain," she pinches Max's cheek, "I'm worried you're missing out on living."

"I still don't understand- how everything's worked out."

"It didn't though, Max. Chloe's dead. Remember?" He says.


	7. Relapse

Relapse

* * *

Another flash and she's back in that white cell.

"Wha- No-no NO!"

"Shh-shh easy, Max," He lays his hand on her shoulder and she thrusts it away, "I not going to hurt you."

"Fuck you."

"Max, do you know-"

"Fuck you! You fucking killed Chloe."

"Max, I didn't. But - she did die," He glances at his feet for a moment then brings the polaroid close to her face, "In the bathroom, remember? Five years ago."

"Chloe," Max whispers.

"I know. I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry. I- was trying - you were doing so well. But when I showed you-" He hands her the photo, "do know where you are?"

"The darkroom," says Max. Her eyes stare past the polaroid.

"No. You're in a hospital, Max. You've been here for - a while now - Max. Max," she returns his gaze, "You _can't_ go back."

"I have to. I know I can fix this."

"But you _can't_. You know you can't. Some part of you knows that. But - you can't let her go and –- and we can't blame you for that. We can only try to help." Max stretches out her hand and he takes it, "They'll always be with you."


	8. Reunited

Reunited

* * *

They're back at the lighthouse. William chases Chloe around. She screams as he catches her, hoisting her up over his shoulder. She rides on his back, rallying him as he trots after Max. He catches her, and they collapse into a giggling pile. Max looks out to the coast. The summer breeze warms her smile as the sea brushes the shore. Pink and orange clouds kiss the horizon, as the sun and memories fade. For they _are_ with her. _Always_.


End file.
